Whats wrong with Michelle?
by MissJulia
Summary: Michelle Tanner finally starts middle school. What happens next? (Evan is based on my boyfriend)
1. PreJr High Scare

9/5/05

Dear Dairy,  
Today is my first day of Junior High. All of my friends went to different schools I'm very scared about going. Why does this have to happen so soon? Of course I have to go to Bay View Junior High. D.J and Stephanie didn't go to that school. It is all because Dad sold the house to Uncle Jessie and Aunt Becky because they are having another child. Joey got married to my Aunt Wendy. Now I geuss his name is "Uncle Joey."Also Uncle Joey and Aunt Wendy adopted a girl from China. Dad got married to Vicky 2 years ago. They are having a little boy.

I have to go and get ready for the first day of school.  
Love,  
Michelle


	2. Middle School Terrors

9/6/04

Dear Diary,

The first day of Middle School was terrible. (I have to call it middle school because everyone else calls it that now.) I wore the dorkyist clothes alive and nobody pays attention to me.  
I'm not allowed to wear make-up like everyone else. I think dad thinks I'll always be his baby girl.  
I also have a TON of homework and it is the only the second day of school. I wish I would get sick tomorrow.

I have to do my homework now Love,  
Michelle. 


	3. Sick Michelle

"Michelle you are shaking horribly." Danny Tanner Says, "Michelle, Michelle are you okay"  
"Dad I think she is very sick" says Michelle's sister, Stephanie who is in High School.  
"Oh no, Stephanie, call the ambulence!" Danny screams franticly, "It's okay honey, we are puting you in the porfessional's arms now." 

---- 20 minutes later the ambulence arives at the Tanner's house----

"Lets give her an IV of Triasol to try to stop the shaking" says one ambulence personal.  
"Is she going to be okay?" asks Danny.  
"I promise she is going to be fine." says another ambulence personal.  
In the meantime, Michelle wakes up.  
"What is happening?" asks Michelle "You are very sick honey" says the ambulence personal. "We are taking you to the hospital." says the driver.  
" Oh no, the last time I was in the hospital was when I had my horsback-riding accedent"  
"She had a horseback-riding accident?" says one personal as he writes it down.  
"Yep 3 years ago, right before me and my wife got engaged." said Danny "This may be a relapse of her accident" says the other personal.  
"Whats a relapse?" asks Michelle.  
"It's when a accident or illness comes back and sort of takes over your body" says Danny.


	4. What's Really Wrong With Michelle?

Michelle is now at the hospital having some tests.

"Danny, don't worry, she is going to be okay" says Vicky who is at the hospital working as a nurse.  
"Mr. Tanner, I'm Doctor Linders. I have the results of your daughter, Michelle's tests." said a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. "You do, good!" said Danny "It looks like she had a very minor stroke. It is very rare for a 13 year old to have a stroke, so we are doing a blood test upstairs. If you want to come see her, you can." "Okay, I will be up in a minute.Let me just call my family. vicky, will you go upstairs and see her"  
"Sure" says Vicky ---------------Vicky goes up to the hospital room-  
"What is wrong with me, Vicky" asks Michelle "You had a little stroke" says Vicky reluctantly. "They are doing some blood tests to try to find out what caused the stroke"  
"We got the results of the blood tests." said Dr. Linders " Michelle may have lukimia or mabye a brain tumor. We will have to do an MRI to check for damage or a tumor"  
" Are you telling me I might have blood cancer?" yells Michelle. "Relax honey, we are not sure yet" says Vicky, trying to be calm. 


	5. A Suprise Visitor

"Michelle, you have a visitor. He says he is from your elementary school"  
says Dr. Linders.  
"Hi Michelle." says a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
" Evan, I missed you soooooooo much." says Michelle. "What middle school did you go to"  
"Venatta" says Evan "My sister DJ went there"  
"Wow"  
"I know"  
"I feel sorry what happened to you"  
"DUH I know"  
"Hey, would you like to go out sometime after you get out of the hospital"  
"Sure, why not"  
"Okay, the day you get out"  
"Visting hours are almost over for non family members"  
"Okay, see you tommorow Michelle" 


End file.
